


AllenEl-Moments of the Past

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: AllenEl [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Karry, Millma Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: In an Earth very similar to Karry Universe only 18 years ahead the Justice League still runs but so does their children.





	AllenEl-Moments of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:
> 
> This Earth (series) is an Earth very similar to my Karry Universe Earth (series) only the Earth is 18 years ahead and their children are teenagers. There are some original characters not on Karry in this story and also this Earth never had any interaction with the multiverse. So this first chapter goes over some of the main different between Karry past and AllenEl pass from the college years to the end of the Darkseid plot.

-First Day of College-

"Seems your roommates are already here," Joe said. He had driven Barry and Iris across country to Metropolis University and they were moving Iris' bags into her room. She had a three-person dorm, so was rooming with two other girls.

"Considering we moved Barry in first, I'm not surprised," Iris joked back.

"It was closer to the car," Joe joked.

Iris laughed, putting her stuff on her bed and Barry's eyes went to the door. A beautiful blonde was standing there, she took his breath away.

"Um… hi… I'm um… I'm Barry," Barry introduced, finally getting the words out and turning Iris and Joe's attention to the door. "Barry Allen."

"I'm Kara Z… Kara Danvers," Kara said, her eyes on Barry.

"You must be one of Iris's roommates," Barry stated, and Iris waved.

"Have you met our third?" Iris asked.

"She sure has," the voice that sounded like Kara spoke, but Kara had not said anything. Pushing pass Kara into the room was an identical version of Kara.

"This is my twin sister, Kayla," Kara said, and Kayla waved.

"Nice to meet you two," Iris said with a laugh, noticing Barry looking at the two, but somehow his eyes kept going back to Kara.

…

When the two Wests and Barry had left, leaving Kayla and Kara alone, Kayla was laughing. "Didn't believe in love at first sight until now," Kayla now joked.

"Shut it," Kara said, blushing. "I don't love him." He had been very attractive.

 _You can't hide your feelings from me,_ Kayla thought to Kara; as twins, they had a full mental bond, but Kara tossed a pillow at her sister, making Kayla laugh.

-Senior Year-

"It's not possible, Kayla," Kara said, annoyed with her sister. The last few years had been packed: she and Barry had been called heroes twice, Kayla once with helping with a fire; Clark and Lois had gotten married and now had a son Jason and a little girl on the way; Alex had developed a drinking problem and disinherited them as sisters, and they had told Barry the truth. Kara and Barry now had a little apartment together for their senior year.

"I checked," Kayla said. "It's very rare but it can happen, and you cannot deny Barry has been able to feel our emotions and we, him."

"You think I developed an empathic bond with Barry while having a full bond with you?" Kara asked, but she could not deny Kayla was right. She and Barry's passion had been intensified in bedroom and they seemed to know what the other wanted lately. When Kayla was with them, she seemed to know as well, feeling it through her bond with Kara.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Barry asked, just coming in. "You both seemed annoyed." The two turned to look at him.

"Not helpful Barry," Kara said. _Okay, you might have a point._

"See, let's go to the fortress," Kayla said. "That will tell us for definite."

"Do you know where it is?" Kara asked. Neither had been there before, but Kayla gave a nod. She had asked Clark. "Barry, grab a winter jacket. We're going on a trip." Barry seemed lost at this but nodded.

…

"Oh man, it's cold," Barry complained when they landed.

"I did say grab a winter jacket, not a slightly warmer jacket," Kara snapped, watching her boyfriend shiver. "Open the door before Barry freezes."

"I don't know where the key is," Kayla stated, making Kara look at her. "Clark said it was under the matt…?" Kara raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why are you two not cold?" Barry asked, holding himself against the cold, and the two turned to look at him at the same time. "Seriously? Now I'm jealous."

"You find it cool?" Both Kara and Kayla said at the same time.

"That's still freaky," Barry muttered, walking around to generate heat, only to end up tripping and falling into the snow. "Hey… I think I found the key," Barry stated, cleaning the snow off a large yellow object. He then trying to pick it up but found himself unable to. "Damn this thing is heavy. You would have to be Super…" Barry started but then noticed the looks the twins were giving him. "Okay, I am still getting use to this."

Kara giggled as Kayla picked up the key and let them into the fortress. Kara and Kayla looked around at the objects inside as Barry geeked out over the robot, Kal-X. It was then that a hologram of Jor-El appeared. It soon confirmed Kara and Barry had developed a minor bond on top of Kara and Kayla full bond.

"So… I can feel Kara's emotions?" Barry asked. "But what about you?" His eyes to Kayla.

"I'm connected to Kara so you can feel me through her," Kayla said. "And vice versa. It's a weird little three-way thing we have here, and no you never will actually get a three way with us, so do not even think it."

"Ew…" Kara muttered at that.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to," Barry stated as Kara laughed.

-Reverse Flash's Defeat-

Kara walked into STAR Labs in her Supergirl outfit with Krypto her Superdog by her side.

When Barry had been hit by a lightning bolt from this place she had stepped up and became a hero. Kayla did not wear a costume but would help when she wasn't running around on her own. When Barry woke up with super powers and became the Flash, the two worked with STAR labs employees Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, who had become their friends. The owner Harrison Wells though, freaked her out.

"Who's this?" Kara asked, noticing the extra face who looked a lot like Caitlin.

"My little sister," Caitlin said. "Daphne, meet Kara." Daphne waved. "She has a power too. She can read minds. And well…"

"Wells is not here," Barry said, running in and Kara could feel his worry. "But to be safe I think we should go elsewhere." Kara knew to grab Daphne and Caitlin while Barry took Cisco.

Kara followed Barry's mind to a little apartment he had rented out for them; Kayla was there with Powie by her side. Kara had gotten her Kryptonian dogs from a smuggler, while Kayla's dog had just dropped out of the sky in a pod. Krypto and Powie got along well.

"So why was I called here?" Kayla asked searching Kara's mind but Kara was clueless.

"My sister has… seen some weird things in Dr. Wells' mind," Caitlin said, and let Daphne take the explanation. As Daphne explained what she saw, how the mind of Harrison Wells did not match the persona the name was attached, how the speedster within couldn't hide himself from her, Kayla, Kara, and Barry's anger grew; all three of them bouncing off each other did not help.

"Okay, we all need to calm down," Kara said, taking deep breaths. "Krypto and I will go to Starling and see if we can find the body of the real Harrison Wells. Kayla, see if you can find this Hartley guy and see if what Daphne saw was true. Barry, find Firestorm."

"Caitlin?" Barry asked, but Caitlin shrugged, not knowing where her fiancée was.

"I can't use our system to find him without alerting Wells we are on him," Cisco said. "Maybe the DEO…?"

"No," Kayla, Kara, and Barry said together.

"Okay, this bond thing is freaky," Cisco said with an eyeroll.

"We do not want Aunt Astra or Alex involved until we know," Kara said. "Winn, we'll have to ask him."

And everything lined up. Hartley confirmed Wells knew the accelerator would blow; Kara found the body of the real scientist; Barry found Firestorm; Kara, Kayla, Barry, Clark, Oliver, and Firestorm together took the Reverse Flash down, with Alex and Caitlin making an anti-speed formula to do it. Barry ending up killing him to save Kara, though.

Hope of getting Henry out was lost as Barry and Kara moved ahead with their wedding plans, but the fake Wells had one last surprise for them: He left Barry everything, along with a confession. They got Henry out of jail and reopened STAR labs.

Kara and Barry got married and headed to Disney for their Honeymoon.

-Cadmus-

Kayla took in the DEO with Powie by her side.

"Hey, it's okay," she was saying to the half-clone of Clark and Prince Mon-El of Daxam. She had joined to save Superboy from Cadmus, since the entire Justice League could not go, thanks to having to be secretive thanks to a mole.

Hers and Kara full bond came in handy – they had found more than one clone, since Cadmus had a few failures, although one had blown up and one that was mindless and just being kept imprisoned.

"You're safe with us. You're family." Superboy was having no problem; Astra having taken him home to be with Karen, her and Kara's teenage clone. This clone though seemed to be different… special and more afraid.

Powie barked to calm the boy. "Doggie," the clone said, eyeing Powie.

"You like dogs?" Kayla asked. "You know, Powie had a litter of six a while ago." While Kara had been pregnant with her twins, Nora and Alura, Krypto had also gotten Powie pregnant. Ella and Jason were happy, having taken one who looked a lot like her mother and naming her Musty; Karen also took one that was exactly like Krypto, who she had named Junior. They did not know what to do with the other four, and for now Karen had been keeping them in her own apartment with their mom. "You want one?"

"Yes," the clone said, going to pet Powie.

"There are four who need owners. You can choose. I have been calling them some names, but I am sure you can rename. Although… you need a name," Kayla pointed out.

"That girl who talked to me," the clone said.

"Jesse," Kayla said; she tended to travel the world for her job with CatCo as a photographer and she had been in London when a meta human attack happened. She found Jesse and her connection to the real Harrison Wells. They had told her the truth and Jesse, in return, had come to work for STAR labs. She had become a speedster through an experiment with some Velocity stuff, along with a handy lightning bolt from Barry. "Jesse Morgan or Liberty Belle?"

"I like," the clone said.

"You cannot have the same name," Kayla laughed.

"Morgan," he said. "Morgan Belle."

"Okay," Kayla nodded. "I will take you to mine and you can see the dogs." Kayla did not know why she liked this clone so much.

Alex came out of a room at that moment, with Caitlin with her.

"Hey, so… Mon-El?" Kayla asked, wondering if the Prince of Daxam was dead.

"We saved him," Caitlin said. "Thought we were going to have to send him to the Phantom Zone, but we managed to cure him. Alex and I make a good team. But he's as good as new."

"Dad will live?" Morgan asked, grinning.

Caitlin and Alex did not seem to know how to answer. "Your second dad will be fine Morgan," Kayla said, making Caitlin and Alex blink. "Can I talk to him?"

"He's awake," Caitlin commented, and nodded. Kayla walked into the room, seeing the handsome man on the bed. It was true; Mon was awake and sitting up.

"Your doctor are miracle workers," he said. "Judging from the symbol on your chest, I would say you're Kryptonian?"

Kayla looked down. She did not wear a real super outfit, but when she joined in she had had Cisco make her several different shirts with her symbol on it in with different types of pants and belts with some weapons. She was called Super Sister at times and Kara had given her a part of Hero Corp., so she made some money off the hero franchise as well – she, Kara, Barry, and Clark owned it together.

"House of El, if I am not mistaken," Mon said.

"You know your symbols," Kayla said.

"And I know you saved me. You and the others who wear your symbols," Mon said.

"My sister and cousin," Kayla nodded.

"Why?" Mon asked. "We were rivals."

"We don't have to be anymore," Kayla decided. "Don't you think Krypton and Daxam spent too much time hating each other? If we had allied ourselves and learned from each other, maybe both societies would still be alive today. A mighty alliance." Kayla as a kid had always been fascinating with their sister planet; something her mother did not like, but her father Zor had been supportive. She missed her dad and her Uncle Jor.

"Strangely, I agree," Mon said. "I tried to get my parents to save Krypton." Kayla blinked.

"Save Krypton?" Kayla asked.

"We could have," Mon said sadly. "We had the tech, but my parents said no – they made sure I did not leave with it. Joke was on them though as our calculations were off. Krypton exploded sooner than we thought and took Daxam with it because of it. I barely got out – I had to steal a Kryptonian ship that was on Daxam from a diplomat." Kayla was silent, not sure how to take this information in, and she felt Kara in her head shocked as well. Barry did not know what was going on, but he was sending calming emotions to Kara and from Kara they got to Kayla. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate the man who tried to save my people?" Kayla asked slowly, sitting down on the bottom of the bed. "You're more than welcome to stay on Earth. Although some of Daxamite culture might clash with human culture."

"I might need a teacher," Mon smirked. "Any volunteers?"

"Sure," Kayla said with a smile as she heard Morgan yelling he wanted to see his dad – apparently Powie was not a good enough distraction anymore. "By the way, Cadmus made a half clone of you and my cousin Clark. Be nice." She added quickly as the boy ran in

Morgan jumped on Mon, yelling for his dad.

"Erm, Hi," Mon said, giving Kayla a look who shrugged. They would have to get use to this clone who was not like the other clones she knew.

-Daxam Defeat-

Kayla was in Kara's Penthouse, playing with her nieces as she heard the stomp and saw Mon walk in from the balcony.

"Hey Mon, how did it go?" Kara was the one to ask. Earlier, a ship had crashed with Mon's parents and a new five-year-old little sister. When Mon heard about his people's revolt against them, he feared for his new planet and his new sister he had reached out.

"Heard your dad survived," Barry was the one who said. "Sorry about your mom."

"Thanks, can I talk to Kayla? Alone?" Mon said, and Kara gave him a look. "Okay I forgot. You have a freaking three-way thing."

"Four with you," Barry joked, having hoped Mon and Kayla would form a bond, but both Kara and Kayla had been resilient over this.

Mon sat down, putting Nora on his lap as she did. Nora blew some air into his face. "So?" Kayla asked.

"The Daxamites are willing to follow me," Mon said. "If I become King they will follow me and I think… I need to. I need to become King. I must make a future for my people. There are a few thousand of us left. Not many, but enough… to restart, to remake a better Daxam. My dad is stepping aside. He might have lived but is seriously injured and will never be the same. I am King now."

"Then I guess you better go. It's a long way back to Daxam," Kayla said, suppressing the tears she felt now; she had grown attached to Mon.

"We're not going back to Daxam," Mon said quickly, surprising Kayla. "The planet might hold life now, but the place is in ruined. The planet itself is off its axis, the gravity is constantly in flux now… It's not a good home anymore. Even our technology would do little to make it better. We're going to settle in this solar system." Kayla's mouth opened in shock. "We're looking at all the planets and moons and we are thinking the moon of Jupiter you call Ganymede…. it's perfect for terraforming."

"Terraforming?" Kayla repeated.

"Krypton could do it too," Mon said, "to make a planet or moon that does not support life sustainable for…"

"I know what terraforming is," Kayla cut Mon off. "So, you're going to Jupiter?"

"One of the moons," Mon said. "And I want you to come with me." Kayla was so in shock all she could do was hold onto Alura. "I want you to be my Queen. Queen of Daxam-lite." Kayla raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it needs a name change probably."

"And your species would be okay with a Kryptonian being Queen?" Kayla asked.

"I already told them I think it's time we change, and that we bring some Kryptonian traditions along with us," Mon said. "Daxam and Krypton… together. Kayla, come with me please. We can do a Kryptonian ceremony. Your dad can conduct it." Zor's return had been one of the happiest moments for Kayla and Kara – finding their dad again through the shrunken city of Kandor.

 _Do it,_ Kayla heard Kara in her head, and turned to her. Kara and Barry were standing silently, watching the scene. _You feel for Mon the way I feel for Barry. I know you do. Go and be Queen. Terraforming a planet. Helping remake a culture. That's a big adventure and you love adventures. Go._ Kara then switched to out loud. "And maybe we can get the zap tunnels to work between planets? To make it easy to come back here."

"I always get lost when you do that," Mon said about the bond, and Barry laughed. His bond with Kara made him sort of know what they were saying. He got a good impression at least.

"Mon?" Kayla said. "Let's do it."

"Really?" Mon asked.

"Yeah," Kayla said with a smile. "Me and you."

"And my little sister Romana. Dad's not really able to care for her anymore," Mon stated.

"We might have to take Morgan with us," Kayla added, and Mon gave a nod but then brought Kayla close, kissing her. Alura and Nora yelled out, not liking being in the middle of hugs and the two laughed.

 _Kara, with this Darkseid enemy about, will you and Barry be fine without us to help?_ Kayla thought.

 _We'll be fine. Go,_ Kara thought happy for her sister.

-Stein's Death-

"No!" Caitlin yelled out, watching as she was unable to save her husband. Martin had died and they had tried, tried to make Jax viable as half of Firestorm, but it had not worked. Jax had barely gotten away from Darksied a few weeks ago and since then his matrix hadn't been as reliable. He was incompatible with Ronnie Raymond.

"I'm sorry," Jesse said, putting a hand on her stomach as she helped her friend grieve. Jesse was very pregnant – she had been against having a kid, but it had been an accident and she wasn't going to get rid of it. Jax was happy though, but Barry had a feeling Jesse was not entirely.

Caitlin cried out as Gar yelled out for his mom. Caitlin was now a single parent. Kara put her arms around Caitlin as Barry went to calm the kids. Ronnie Raymond was dead. The second person Darksied took from them after Martin Stein.

Kara and Barry shared a look. This enemy was not going to be easy to defeat.

-After Darksied Defeat-

Kara paused, not going up to the room. Doctor Fate's helmet was sitting on the desk and William had left. It was Nyssa and Constantine who told them about Doctor Fate, finding the helmet in the same museum Barry and Kara had saved from being robbed when they were in college. Doctor Fate had made Darksied feel their emotions and, with a part of Diana's soul in him now, it defeated him. But Darksied had still managed to kill Roy, Nate, Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Mick Rory, and seriously hurt Crystal Snow before he was gone.

 _Kayla…_ Kara thought as Kayla appeared in the room. _You're here._

 _Of course,_ Kayla thought back. "When I heard what happened…" she spoke aloud. "Why did you not contact us? Mon and I would have come, we could have brought a Daxamite army with us."

"It needed to be the Justice League," Kara said simply. "But I'm glad you're here." Kara brought her sister into a hug, and Barry retreated upstairs, knowing when to leave them alone.

"How's Caitlin doing?" Kayla asked.

"Pretty good. She's thinking of adopting a five-year-old from the Meta home. Jenny," Kara said. "That girl is a mother at heart, she's surviving without her partner. Cisco though… he's not taking Lisa's death well." Despite it only be a few hours, Cisco had gone a bit mad. He had said he was done being their tech guy and that with Gideon they did not need him anyway. He might quit STAR Gaming as well.

Kayla gave a sad nod. "If you ever need me. Just… say the word," Kayla said and Kara nodded.

"How's Ganymede?" Kara asked, curious, and Kayla shared memories with her; showing her the terraforming and the city that was being built. The first thing that had gone up was a castle for the royals, followed closely by other buildings. The lakes that were forming and the animals they were integrating.

 _They managed to find samples of Kryptonian animals and Daxam animals DNA. We are integrating it into the terraforming. Edited a bit to lessen powers under yellow sun,_ Kayla thought as Kara smiled at the memories. "You know, if we can figure out how to unshrink Kandor we can terraform a neighboring moon for Krypton."

"We'll keep that in mind," Kara said. "I'd love to see Ganymede soon."

"Bring the girls anytime." Kayla said

"Maybe soon. As a vacation after this. Although me and Barry are thinking of trying for another," Kara said.

"Me and Mon are thinking of trying," Kayla said. "I mean, we have Morgan and Romana, but we would like a kid of our own. Maybe two."

"You and Mon will make beautiful kids," Kara said.

There was a silence at this, neither needing to talk. "Remember when we were kids?" Kayla finally asked. "When Grandpa Seg use to tell us that because we were born to the House of El we were meant to be great?"

Kara smiled, remembering her grandfather's stories well. About how every member of the House of El did great things. The stories of his youth. "Yeah," Kara said with a nod.

"He was right," Kayla said. "Look at us. Clark is Superman and a famous reporter. You're Supergirl, leader of the Justice League, and building an empire with STAR Co. And I am Queen of Daxam. Rebuilding a culture. It may not be what grandpa had thought, but it's still greatness."

"Maybe there is something to the old stories," Kara said with a nod. "Spend the night Kayla. You can go home tomorrow. The girls would love to see you." Kayla smiled following Kara up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudos to let me know you liked.


End file.
